1. Field
The present disclosure relates to non-platinum (Pt) based electrode catalysts for fuel cells, methods of manufacturing the same, membrane electrode assemblies (MEAs), and fuel cells using the non-Pt based electrode catalysts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells can be classified as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), direct methanol fuel cells (DMFCs), phosphoric acid fuel cells (PAFCs), molten carbonate fuel cells (MCFCs), or solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), according to the type of electrolyte and fuel used in the fuel cells. In general, PEMFCs and DMFCs include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) consisting of an anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte membrane interposed between the anode and the cathode. A catalyst that facilitates a reaction for generating hydrogen ions by oxidizing fuel is used in the anodes of fuel cells, and a catalyst that facilitates the reduction of oxygen is used in the cathodes.
In general, a catalyst including platinum (Pt) as an active component is used in the anodes and the cathodes. However, platinum is a high-priced precious metal. For mass production and commercialization of fuel cells, a large amount of platinum is used in the electrode catalysts, and thus, the costs of fuel cells should be reduced. Therefore, development of non-Pt based catalysts and research into developing fuel cells having excellent performance, by applying the non-Pt based catalysts, is being conducted.